


Whimpers

by Prince_666



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans! Evan, Whimper, kinkyish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_666/pseuds/Prince_666
Summary: Connor treats evan and eats him out. That's it. This is filthy





	Whimpers

**Author's Note:**

> I love trans evan oOps

         Evan pressed his lips into Connors' roughly, their tongues intertwining.  Greedily Connor pulled Evan from his spot next to him into his lap. He took a moment to adjust Evans plush thighs to encase his thinner ones. Evan immediately felt himself growing hotter with the new found friction. He ground down, relishing in the sensation before Connor gripped His hips and pulled him up a bit, abruptly cutting off the pleasure. Evan whimpered at the loss "Don't be so needy baby" Connor whispered into his ear . Evan melted at the words but was soon taken by surprise when a pair a lips locked on to a patch of skin on the side of his neck and began biting. Evan keened at the feeling and rolled his head, giving Connor the best access to his sensitive neck. Connor continued to bite and suck dark red marks into his neck. He let off with a pop admiring his work. Mean while evan was doing his best to get some friction, gently grinding his now soaked jeans onto Connors thigh. Connor soon noticed and grabbed the soaked patch of His jeans. Evans' eyes opened wide as he looked at Connor. "Oh my, You really are soaked baby boy; you must want something..?" He trailed off, wanting Evan to beg for what he needed. Evan gulped and stuttered out a quiet "p-please touch me" Connor gave a devious smirk " oh but baby, aren't I already doing that?" He trailed his hands along Evans inner thigh gently making him squirm. " Pl-please eat me out?" Connor smiled "All you had to do was ask kitten; lay back for me" Evan obeyed laying his back onto the plush couch. He lifted his ass up allowing Connor to grab the top of the far too tight black skinny jeans he loved and pull them down revealing a soaked pair of boxers. Evan shuddered at the cool air. " Cold baby?" Connor asked. " You wont be for long." He ran his finger along the damp patch of the blue boxers making Evan give off beautiful breathy moans. He smiled and said "You are lucky I wanna hear you scream tonight, I could deny you all night" Evan shuddered at the thought but was soon snapped out of it by his boxers being pulled off. Connor smiled at his tight cunt dripping onto the couch. " Fuck baby.. Binder off?" Evan shook his head and Connor gave an affirmative nod. He run his finger along the slit making Evan push down. He smiled and dove in. He flattened his tongue out at ran it along Evans slit. A loud moan punctuated through the air as Evan rolled his head. Connor began licking and suckling at the treat before him. Hooking his hands on Evans thighs and putting them on his shoulders he was able to better lick and suck and the delicious cunt before him. Evan was soon writhing , eyes tight closed and hands gripped in Connors long hair as he bucked his hips into Connors mouth. Connor was more than happy to please his baby licking up and down and sucking on his clit roughly pulling gentle mewls from Evans pink lips. Soon though, Evan began breathing quickly and bucking "C-Conner your h-hand please" Connor smiled and slid a finger in. Evan keened at the feeling. Without any warning Connor slid a second in and gave Evan a look like no other. He crooked his fingers in a come here motion and went fast. Evan screamed out and let out whimpers and mewls aplenty. Connor continued his onslaught on Evans pussy sucking on his clit while roughly fingering him. Soon however Evans moans changed, they were faster and much more breathy "C-close" Connor made eye contact with the boy for a moment and both were fixated. Evans pupils dilated, his face a slush pink and lip bleeding from biting too hard. Connors face just as red and lips and chin glistening from Evans slick. Connor dove back in , jack hammering his fingers until he felt a gush of cum coat his face and hand and His tight cunt clench even tighter. Evan let out a moan worthy of a pornstar. Connor gently worked the mewling boy through his orgasm before pulling his fingers out. Evan continued to breathe heavily as Connor pulled him to his chest "You ok Kitten?" He asked softly. Evan nodded and tucked his face in the crook of Connors shoulder, exhausted. Within moments Connor had lulled the small boy into a light sleep and soon followed Connor not before murmuring a quiet " I love you Evan" 


End file.
